1-Legged Dream
by A Huge Fangirl
Summary: The ninjas find a little girl who unlocks more about Ronin's past but what will happen after an accident and a little someone from the girl's unknown past. (Rating for safety)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'alls! I don't know what to say so Imma just start.**

Chapter 1:

Nya walked into the medical room of the bounty where a little girl sat in silence. She had light brown hair that reached her mid back, hazel eyes and wore a black hoodie, torn jeans and black shoes and looked 3 or 4, her hair was all messy and knotted under her hood and Nya couldn't help but to notice it looked like she had a thick layer of foundation,

"Hey." Nya stated but the girl reminded silent. Nya and Zane found her running from something and they couldn't get any information from her, as if she was scared to say anything, "Do you need anything?" Nya asked and the girl reminded silent,

"Anything?" Kai asked as he walked in,

"No." Nya replied,

"Hey there. We need to know what's going on so we can help you and get you home. Is there anything you can tell us?" Kai asked but the girl remained silent, fear embedded in her eyes,

"Ronin's here." Cole stated as he and Ronin walked in,

"Hey Ronin." Kai stated,

"Hey, who's the child?" Ronin asked. The girl looked up at the sound of Ronin's voice and both were shocked when their eyes meet,

"UNCLE RONIN!" The girl screeched and she bolted to Ronin, who knelt down to catch her,

"Rihanna. What are you doing here?" Ronin asked,

"You know her?" Nya asked,

"Yeah she's my niece." Ronin replied. Rihanna had her face buried in her uncle's shoulder as she sobbed in fear and blabbered things no one could under stand, "Rihanna I need you to listen. Looked at me." Ronin instructed and Rihanna looked at Ronin, "I need you to calm down. Take deep breaths. You're with me. Nothing can hurt you." Ronin spoke gently. Rihanna took a few breaths,

"Mummy." Rihanna stated through hiccups of tears,

"What about her?" Ronin asked,

"I don't know. We were having breakfast when someone started banging of the door. Mummy looked scarred then she picked me up and ran to my room. She grabbed the emergency backpack from under my bed and gave me a piece of paper and said 'find uncle Ronin, give him the paper. Don't look back and I'll catch up with you later' then she opened my window and helped me climb out as the banging got to my door. Mummy shouted 'run' at me and I did. I ran until I got tired. I stopped to catch my breath when someone grabbed me and threw me into a van. The van drove until the man who grabbed me threw me out into a big room. The people there were meanies. They hit me over and over again all day. Later, I found a hole in the wall and crawled out and I runned to the shops where Nya and Zane found me and took me here." Rihanna explained through hiccups of tears,

"Do you still have the paper?" Ronin asked and Rihanna took a piece of paper from her pocket and gave it to Ronin. Ronin unfolded it and began to read,

'Ronin,

They found us. I sent Rihanna to you. I'll escape and find my way there. Look after Rihanna please. There's no one I trust more than you. You're the only one I trust. Don't let them get her. I hope I'll see you 2 soon.

Rani.' It read,

"What is it Ronin?" Nya asked,

"I'll explain later. Rihanna what happened to the bag?" Ronin asked,

"They took it and destroyed everything." Rihanna replied,

"She's staying with me." Ronin explained,

"Are you sure there's nothing you want us to do?" Nya asked,

"Actually. If you don't mind, I need to do some…business. Can you lot look after her?" Ronin asked,

"Business?" Kai asked, not liking the way he said it,

"Yeah." Ronin replied,

"What business?" Kai asked,

"Business for Rihanna." Ronin explained,

"Can we talk about this in the other room?" Kai requested,

"Rihanna. Do you feel ok to be left with Nya?" Ronin asked,

"Do you trust her?" Rihanna asked,

"Yes." Ronin replied,

"Then I trust her." Rihanna stated. Ronin smiled at his niece as he wiped away her tears when he saw that Rihanna's skin was changing,

"Nya, do you have a face wipe?" Ronin asked,

"Yeah. Here." Nya replied as she pulled a small packet of face wipes from her pocket and chucked them to Ronin. Ronin used one to wipe Rihanna's face and it was relived that bruises covered Rihanna's face. Ronin looked terrified,

"Rihanna." Ronin stated,

"They would put this cream on my face after they hit me." Rihanna explained. Ronin looked furious,

"Ronin. The other room." Kai reminded,

"Right." Ronin replied. Nya took the face wipe,

"Do you want me to get rid of all that and get you something to help with the bruises?" Nya asked Rihanna, Rihanna looked at Ronin,

"Thanks Nya." Ronin replied as Kai walked him into the next room.

Kai and Ronin walked into the next room, which was the supply room, and closed the door,

"Business? What's the truth?" Kai asked,

"It is business." Ronin replied,

"What business?" Kai asked,

"Is Rihanna able to hear this?" Ronin asked,

"Shouldn't." Kai replied,

"Rihanna's father did this. Rani, my sister, met him and later got pregnant with Rihanna, but, her boyfriend changed, started abusing her until 1 night, I was visiting and saw him dragging Rani out through the back door, chains around her wrists and gagged. I got her out and we ran to my place where he couldn't follow. I asked Rani what happened and she explained everything and that he was going to lock her in a warehouse where he would raise the child into an assassin for his facility and to 1-day rule it. That's why he got together with Rani. Soon after that, he stalked Rani and after the birth, he stuck around, so I helped Rani and Rihanna disappear. He hasn't shown up since but Rani kept on the safe side, moving as often as possible and setting up emergency kits. I even help by sending whatever money they need, no matter how many times Rani said no. Somehow he's found them. Rani's in trouble and he's going to be after Rihanna. I need to make sure he's not going to. At any cost." Ronin explained. Kai could see how much Rani and Rihanna meant to him by the tears in his eyes,

"We can help you. Does Rihanna know?" Kai asked,

"No. She's not to know at any cost. As far as she knows, she has no father." Ronin explained. The 2 men walked back into the medical room where Nya was treating Rihanna,

"And mummy makes the best cakes ever." Rihanna stated,

"Really?" Nya asked,

"Yeah." Rihanna replied,

"What about your friends? Do they love her cakes too?" Nya asked,

"I don't have friends. I move to often." Rihanna explained,

"Oh. I'm sorry." Nya stated,

"It's ok. I have mummy and uncle Ronin." Rihanna stated,

"And I'm not going anywhere." Ronin stated as he kissed the top of Rihanna's head,

"Uncle Ronin. Does mummy know about this place?" Rihanna asked,

"No she doesn't." Ronin replied, mostly telling himself,

"Are we going to pick her up?" Rihanna asked,

"Better." Ronin replied,

"Can I come?" Rihanna asked. Ronin thought about it for a bit before,

"I guess. But Kai's coming too." Ronin replied,

"Ok." Rihanna replied,

"Well you're all patched up and ready to go." Nya stated,

"Thanks Nya." Rihanna stated,

"No worries." Nya replied as she fixed her ponytail.

Ronin, Rihanna and Kai piled into Rex and took off,

"We'll see if she's at my place 1st then we'll check her's." Ronin stated and Kai nodded in response as Rihanna gawked at the view. Rex landed at Ronin's shop, which at the top was where he lived. Ronin checked inside and got back into Rex,

"Nothing?" Kai asked,

"Nothing." Ronin replied. Rex took off again and soon landed at Rani's house, where a bunch of police cars were,

"Uncle Ronin. What's happening?" Rihanna asked,

"I don't know." Ronin replied as the 3 walked up to the commissioner who was questioning a neighbour,

"That's her commissioner, that's the child and that's her uncle." The neighbour stated as she pointed to Ronin and Rihanna,

"Commissioner. What happened?" Kai asked,

"Some sort of breaking was reported this morning." Commissioner explained,

"Can I go in? It's my home." Rihanna asked,

"It would be easier to have someone who knows the place to point out what's out of place." Kai added. The commissioner thought about this,

"Well I'm not suppose to but if you have adult super vision and not touch anything you could." Commissioner explained,

"I'll go in with her." Ronin stated. The commissioner led the 2 through the evidence van where they got some rubber gloves and got led inside. Rihanna looked around when she went up to her room. Rihanna opened the door and screamed. Ronin came running up and saw Rihanna shaking a woman with light brown hair that reached her middle back and wore and dark red long sleeved shirt, jeans and white socks with a golden chian with a golden heart pendant around her neck,

"Mummy!" Rihanna screamed as she shook the woman,

"Rani!" Ronin shouted as he rushed to his sister's side and placed 2 fingers on her neck. As the commissioner, Kai and another police officer rushed in, Ronin began to panic, "Rani no. No! NO!" Ronin shouted,

"Uncle Ronin. Is mummy ok? She won't wake up." Rihanna asked. Ronin couldn't speak. All he could do was look at his dead sister and his niece who's tears spilled over her face. The commissioner walked up to Rani and checked for a pulse and turned to the 2,

"I'm sorry. I'm sure she was an amazing person." Commissioner stated as gently as he could,

"What? Mummy's…dead?" Rihanna asked, not believing what she heard. Rihanna curled up to her mother as she sobbed as Ronin's heart broke into particles.

 **Hope y'alls enjoyed! Please review and HAVE A GOOD ONE!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

½ an hour later, Rihanna sat with Ronin in the police station until a woman walked up to them,

"The commissioner is ready to talk to you 2." She stated. Ronin picked up Rihanna and followed the woman into the commissioner's office,

"Thank you. Take a seat you 2." Commissioner stated as Ronin and Rihanna did so,

"Ronin. We've read your sister's will and it stated at 1 point that Rihanna is to be placed in your care but legally, you are unfit to raise a child,

"Come on commissioner. I'll do what it takes. I'll quit crime, I'll move house, I'll get a new job, I'll take classes. Name it and I'll do it for Rihanna." Ronin pleaded,

"Rihanna. I need you to be 100% honest with me. Do you feel safe with Ronin and will be fine in his care?" Commissioner asked,

"Yes." Rihanna replied,

"Ok. Ronin, here's what's going to happen, since you run your own shop, you can keep that. We'll put you through some test and if there's work needed, you will take classes. I'll come over to your living space and inspect it and if needed, you may have to move and ABSOLUTLLY no crime. Deal?" Commissioner asked,

"Deal." Ronin agreed,

"Great. The investigation is still on the way so you'll be able to collect your belongings soon. Is Rihanna already in school?" Commissioner asked,

"Rani had trouble getting her in but I know a great school I can get her in." Ronin explained,

"Uncle Ronin. What's school?" Rihanna asked,

"School's a place where you learn new things and make friends." Ronin explained,

"You'll be taking your test tomorrow at 10:30 am and I'll inspect the home now." Commissioner explained,

"Yes sir." Ronin replied.

Ronin, Rihanna and the commissioner walked into Ronin's apartment,

"It's a little messy. I was going to clean up today after I borrowed a mop from the ninjas." Ronin explained,

"You don't have cleaning supplies?" Commissioner asked,

"I do it's just my mop broke." Ronin explained as he pointed to the corner where a mop broke in 2 laid,

"Hm-mm." Commissioner hummed. After the commissioner did the inspection, he turned to Ronin,

"So?" Ronin asked,

"I'm afraid here's too dangerous for the child. You'll have to move, but you are lucky. There's a place suitable near Ninjago Primary School. Since it's for the child, you'll be able to get it easier." Commissioner explained,

"Thank you." Ronin replied,

"Is there somewhere Rihanna can stay while the move is going on?" Commissioner asked,

"Uh…well Dearth does owe me a favour." Ronin thought aloud,

"Is he safe?" Commissioner asked,

"He used to run a children's dojo until he quit to run a karaoke place." Ronin explained,

"Call him up." Commissioner stated. Ronin called up Dearth,

"Hello." Dearth stated,

"Hey Dearth. I need to turn in the favour you owe me." Ronin stated,

"Sure. What is it?" Dearth asked,

"I need to move and I need my niece to crash at yours while that's happening." Ronin explained,

"Since when do you have a niece?" Dearth asked,

"I'll explain later." Ronin replied,

"Sure she can crash. How old is she" Dearth asked,

"She's turning 4 soon." Ronin explained,

"Ok. See you later." Dearth stated,

"Later." Ronin replied,

"So?" Commissioner asked,

"It's all sorted." Ronin explained,

"Good. I'll help you with getting the house." Commissioner stated,

"Thank you." Ronin replied.

Soon, Ronin and Rihanna arrived at Dearth's,

"Dearth?" Ronin called out,

"1 sec!" Dearth replied as he walked out from the back, "Hey Ronin. This your niece?" he asked,

"Yeah. This is Rihanna. Rihanna, this Dearth." Ronin introduced,

"Hi." Rihanna waved quietly,

"Hey kiddo. What's wrong?" Dearth asked,

"Her mother went today." Ronin explained,

"Went?" Dearth asked,

"Mummy's dead." Rihanna mumbled as tears pricked her eyes,

"Oh. I'm sorry. I sat up the spare beds and you missy, if you need something, just ask ok." Dearth asked and Rihanna nodded.

Rihanna sat on a bar stool as Dearth ran the karaoke place,

"You want anything to drink kiddo?" Dearth asked and Rihanna shook her head. Soon, Dearth saw a man in a black cloak, black pants, black leather shoes and black shades with short black hair walking pass the window and about to enter, "Hey Rihanna. Can you get behind the bar please?" Dearth asked, his gut telling him trouble was brewing. Rihanna ducked behind the bar just as the man entered. He walked up to the bar and took a seat, "Hey buddy. What can I get ya?" Dearth asked,

"Whiskey." The man stated. Dearth slipped over a small glass,

"So what brings you round here?" Dearth asked,

"Looking for a girl." The man stated,

"What does she look like? Maybe I've seen her." Dearth asked. The man placed a headshot of Rihanna on the counter, "Sorry bud. Haven't seen her but if you leave it with me and a number I can contact you if I spot her." Dearth offered,

"I have no number but I will come often." The man stated,

"What ever works. Why you looking for her?" Dearth asked,

"She's my daughter. She's ran away from home and I'm trying to get her back." The man explained,

"Why not go to the police then?" Dearth asked,

"Police do nothing." The man explained as he finished his drink, "Have a good day." He stated as he stood up,

"You too." Dearth replied. 5 minuets after the man was clear from sight, Dearth turned to Rihanna, "You can come out now if you wish." Dearth informed. Rihanna walked out and sat on the stool. Soon, Ronin walked in,

"How was it?" Ronin asked,

"Didn't say a word but I can understand why." Dearth replied. Ronin sat on the next stool,

"There was something I think you should know about." Dearth whispered,

"What?" Ronin asked. Dearth handed Ronin a tape,

"It surveillance from earlier. There's a VCR in the back you can use. I'll keep an eye on Rihanna." Dearth explained. Ronin walked into the back and played the tape, afterwards, Ronin called up Nya,

"Is something wrong Ronin?" Nya asked,

"Yeah. Would it any trouble for Rihanna to crash at the bounty?" Ronin asked,

"Not at all. Why?" Nya asked,

"I'll explain there." Ronin explained,

"Ok. See you soon." Nya stated as they hanged up,

"Come on Rihanna. We're paying the ninjas a visit." Ronin explained,

"Ok." Rihanna quietly replied,

"Safer there huh?" Dearth whispered,

"Yeah. Thanks anyways." Ronin stated,

"Any time." Dearth replied.

Rex latched onto the bounty and Ronin and Rihanna walked out,

"Hey. Nya told us." Kai stated,

"Where's Lloyd?" Ronin asked,  
"Dining room." Kai replied,

"Rihanna, are you ok out here with Kai?" Ronin asked,

"If you trust him." Rihanna replied. Ronin smiled at his niece and walked to the dining room where Lloyd was reading through one of Wu's old journals,

"What's up?" Lloyd asked, eyes not leaving the book,

"Rihanna's father is looking for her and this is the safest place I knew." Ronin explained,

"Nya told us that. Why did you come to me?" Lloyd asked,

"I need your help to make him stop. Rihanna can't stay here forever and he's on there streets. The police haven't been able to catch him." Ronin explained,

"How bad is he?" Lloyd explained,

"If I didn't stop him, he would've tortured Rihanna into a heartless killer. That's all I know." Ronin explained,

"We'll help. You keep on doing what you need to. We don't want you to lose Rihanna. She'll be safe with us. Is there any images of him?" Lloyd asked,

"Dearth gave footage of him earlier today." Ronin explained as he handed over the tape,

"Thanks. You should make sure Rihanna's comfortable here." Lloyd stated. Ronin smiled and walked back out and to Rihanna,

"Are you ok here without me?" Ronin asked,

"If you trust them, they're safe." Rihanna replied,

"If you want me to come get you or something, tell Nya to call me." Ronin instructed,

"Ok. Why aren't you staying?" Rihanna asked,

"Because there's not enough room here for me and I need to move to the new place so you can live with me." Ronin explained,

"Ok." Rihanna replied as Nya walked out,

"Hey." Nya greeted,

"Hey." Ronin replied as Rihanna waved,

"Hope you don't mind but since there's no spare room you're gonna have to bunk with me and Pixal. Is that ok with you Rihanna?" Nya asked,

"Uncle Ronin trusts you so it is ok with me." Rihanna replied when Ronin's phone rang,

"Hello. Ok. Thanks. Bye." Ronin spoke,

"Who was it?" Nya asked,

"The commissioner. Rihanna, later do you wanna get some stuff from your place?" Ronin asked,  
"Ok." Rihanna replied.

Ronin had to leave to answer questions at the police department and Rihanna was sitting on the deck when little Wu ran out,

"Wu! Wu where did you go?" Cole called out. Wu looked at Rihanna before sitting next to her as Cole rushed out, "There you are. Misako wants you." Cole informed when he saw Rihanna, "Hey. Rihanna right?" he asked,

"Yeah." Rihanna replied,

"Heard what happened, sorry to hear." Cole stated,

"Why are you saying sorry? You didn't do anything wrong." Rihanna asked,

"It's a why of showing that you understand how someone feels." Cole explained,

"Oh." Rihanna muttered,

"Hey why don't you come inside? It's starting to cool down." Cole stated. Rihanna shuffled inside when Nya walked up to her,

"Hey Rihanna. You doing ok?" Nya asked,

"Why did mummy die?" Rihanna asked,

"I don't know but we will find out. Ok?" Nya asked,

"Ok." Rihanna replied,

"Hey do you like to bake?" Nya asked,

"Yeah." Rihanna replied,

"I hear Zane is baking right now. Wanna see if he needs help?" Nya asked,

"If I'm allowed and if I am, would you be able to help?" Rihanna asked,

"I can't help but I can stay in the kitchen." Nya explained,

"Ok." Rihanna replied.

Nya lead Rihanna to the kitchen where Zane was setting up,

"Hello ladies. How can I help you?" Zane asked,

"Do you need a little help?" Nya asked, indicating Rihanna,

"You may if you wish." Zane replied. Nya helped Rihanna wash her hands and Zane found a spare apron and adjusted it to fit Rihanna,

"So what are we going to make?" Rihanna asked,

"Sugar cookies." Zane explained. Nya watched as the 2 cooked, Nya sometimes getting asked to assist Rihanna. Soon the dough was rolled out,

"Do you want to take over cutting the shapes?" Zane offered,

"What cookie cutters do you have?" Rihanna asked. Nya chuckled as she got 4 small boxes of cookie cutters, "Whoa." Rihanna quietly stated,

"Take your pick." Nya stated. Rihanna and Zane cut the dough and Zane placed them in the oven,

"What smells good?" Cole asked as he poked his head in,

"Sugar cookies made by Zane and Rihanna." Nya explained,

"Yes!" Cole stated,

"In 10 minuets. We'll ice them but for now, we got to start cleaning before we make the icing." Zane explained as started to collect the bowls,

"You make your own icing?" Rihanna asked as she began to collect the utensils,

"Yes I do." Zane replied. Nya helped the 2 clean and by the time they were done, the cookies were ready. Zane removed the cookies from the oven and set them aside as they made the icing and coloured them different colours. They iced the cookies and finished as Ronin returned. Kai told Ronin where Rihanna was and Ronin walked into Rihanna smiling as she iced cookies. Ronin smiled as he remembered how he and Rani would bake and ice cookies as children,

"Hey kiddo." Ronin stated. Rihanna looked up with a smile and skipped over to her uncle and gave him a hug,

"Uncle Ronin. We made cookies and Zane makes his own icing and dough and he let me design all the cookies." Rihanna stated,

"That's awesome. Can't wait to see them." Ronin replied,

"Did you and mummy make cookies as kids?" Rihanna asked,

"All the time. Your mum would make the best cookies in the world. She was the cook of our family." Ronin explained,

"I miss her." Rihanna stated, looking down,

"I miss her too but we gotta stay strong for her ok?" Ronin explained,

"Ok." Rihanna replied,

"Wanna go get your things now?" Ronin asked,

"Do you need anymore help Zane?" Rihanna asked,

"I got it from here. Thank you for your help." Zane replied,

"It's ok. Ok Uncle Ronin." Rihanna replied.


End file.
